


Aprodisiac: Spiked food

by VioletteAngel71



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: :), Druggged, Eventual Yuri/Victor/Yuuri, M/M, Overstimulation, Slow Build, Yuri orgasming too much, aphrodisiac, give me suggestions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletteAngel71/pseuds/VioletteAngel71
Summary: Yuri(yurio) finds two special love birds at the mall.And then IS POISONED. jk, but whats he to do when his food is spiked? Stumbling through the halls certainly doesn't help. But it would be embarrassing to be seen sweaty and helplessly aroused by anyone. Damn that seedy looking cashier.





	1. Chapter 1

"Nng..hah..un!" Gasping, Yurio hurried along the mall's busy long hallway; avoiding staring eyes. He followed the signs to the men's bathroom, not knowing why his body was acting like this. Beads of sweat made strings of blonde hair stick to his cheeks, lips, and forehead. He didn't notice.

Mind muddled, Yurio caught himself from releasing a low moan. Thankfully, the busy atmosphere overpowered his voice. Even walking felt impossible. His jeans were too tight, and when he walked his thighs brushed him "Uunh, shit..hah." Squeezing his eyes tight, he was sent through a full body shiver. What was this? Letting out a low whine, he gripped his bulge, and slipped to the ground in a fevery mess.

Gasps came from all sides as parent's lead their children away and bystanders stared with wide eyes, recognizing the figure skater.

He'd been looking around and had stopped at the food court, only to unexpectedly found Victor and Yuuri. Reluctantly convinced to eat with them, he ordered, but the seedy looking cashier had kept eyeing him.

Halfway through his meal he excused himself to the bathroom, thinking the wierd feeling in his bladder was just nature calling.

Icy blue eyes melted into tears as he curled up onto his side, fighting to keep his hands from touching himself.

The commotion and yells for assistance grew and suddenly his head was pounding, the lights too bright. The unrelenting feeling grew until his soft gasps escalated to full on groans and whimpers.

Running footsteps quickened and soon there were familiar voice's quieting the public and claiming that they were close friends to the emergency staff. The voices spoke his name.

"Yurio. Yurio, what's wrong. Hey, can you hear me?" Grey hair tickled his face and he was pressed against a warm firm chest. Shivering, he bucked his hips against the conveniently placed leg, not being able to stop the pleasured moan that feel from his lips.

"Eh? Victor, he's-"

"Uh- I. Something must've been slipped in his food." The handsome skater moved his leg back, instead trying to get him up.

Yuuri bit his lip, muttering back. "Probably that wierd cashier."

Yurio panted, hot breaths puffing onto a pale neck. "P-please.. it's so hot. Make it go away..." He wantonly reached after the leg when he was denied.

Hands wringing together, Yuuri spoke to his coach. "L-let's just get him home. We can figure it out from there."

Nodding, Victor easily hefted the smaller male into his arms and started towards the exit.

Yuuri walked behind him, watching the ussually cold and haugty teen pant and grind himself upon his boyfriend's chest. He scowled, even though he knew it wasn't the his fault as he was obviously under some kind of influenece, it still bothered him.

The motion of bouncing slightly as he was carried only made Yurio rotate his hips even faster.

"Yurio, Yurio stop." Victor sternly moved him so he was now carried bridal style.

The teen threw his head back, arms looped tightly around a strong pale neck as he fought off an orgasm in shudders.

Whimpering, he hid his burning face in Victor's neck, wishing this was all a dream. Why did everything always happen to him?

Soon enough they arrived at the shared black sports car, and Yurio was pushed to the back while Victor and Yuuri took the front. Groaning, he somehow buckled himself in.

Presperation melted from any unearthed pale surface, and he unconsiously let his legs fall open. If only he had taken more into account that disgusting pervert's signs, he wouldn't be in this situation.

Yurio gasped as the car roared to life. The powerful engine practically vibrated the car. Not being able to hold himself back, the figure skater all but desperately clamped both hands over his crotch and doubled over. He was so sensitive, even the slightest touch of air was electrifying on his skin.

In the front seat, Yuuri gulped and called back tentatively. "We'll be there soon. Would you like to go to the hospital instead?"

Hospital? They were going to drop him off at the hospital? "N-no. No hosital, the news," He stopped to lick his lips. "I don't want them to see-..nn!"

Shit, he was actually close! Fuck, if he came in front of Victor and the pig he'd definitely die. A bump in the road. The shaking of the car as they sped down the streets and probably past stop signs. They were all jumbled together, building into one big ball of pleasure in his belly.  
A gasp. He was too loud.

 

"Oh godgodgod imgonna cum. Hah~."

 

Yurio all but shoved his cold and shakng hand down his trousers. Now slumped in the back seat, he shamefully hid his face, and pumped his cock.

"Nng! Ah-hahhhh!" The two stayed focused on the road, not sparing him a glance; he was grateful. There was no way he could survive being seen like this. The humiliation would kill him.

Biting his fist and breathing roughly through his nose, he shuddered violently as a choked groan escaped him.

A damp stain leaked onto the front of his tight jeans, body twisting and mouth falling slack as he came.

He struggled to catch his breath, the figure at the front gripping the wheel tightly. Yuuri had his head down, shoulders hunched, and legs pressed tightly together.

A few moments passed, the car quiet. Victor and Yuuri both had light blushes painting their cheeks but kept their eyes on the road.

'Oh my god. I can't believe this happened.'

 

A whimper was heard, then.."I-i'm sorryy!" Humiliated, he sobbed. The only thing that made him cry any harder was the fact that he was still hard.

The other two immediately tried comforting him. Yuuri pushed his seat back and turned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey hey it's alright. Yurio, don't cry. We'll help you, it's okay. We're not mad. Come on." He nodded to Victor, a sign to hurry the fuck up and get them home.

Swallowing thickly at the want that curled low in his belly, Victor nodded. "It's alright Yurio. None of this is you're fault."

Truthfully, he'd always found the small blonde attractive but he was much too young It was a good thing they'd decided to take him home, or else the media would have gotten a kick out of this if they found out what happened to the prospering young skater.

The blond was quieter, still shaking but less livid now that he'd gotten his release.

6 minutes later, Yurio was back to moaning deliriously, and they were finally home. Victor slid into the first parking spot he saw and asked his lover to go open the door for him.

"Okay. Don't drop him." He teased.

Snorting, Victor opened the back door. "Hey. We're here. Come on." Yuri was practically weightless in his arms, but the wriggling didn't help.

"Fuck. Shit, fuck I'm...hahh!"

The cry tore itself from his throat, and his body seemingly decided that listening to his brain was stupid. His muscles stiffened, blonde head thrown back, hands grasping at the air, and knees curling up into his chest. It hurt. It felt so good.

Too good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I changed Yuri to Yurio as it was bothering a few ppl


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2........:') I know I take too long to post

  
Yurio lay on the bare bed, white sheets kicked off to the side. He took in a shuddering breath, he'd be okay…it was wearing off a little, right? He fisted the sheets, still trying to resist touching himself.

The beige door creaked open, whispers heatedly arguing. They stopped when he shakily tried to sit up.

"Yurio!" Two voices called out in unison.  
"You should lay back down." Victor put a cool hand on his naked shoulder, easily pushing him down.

Yurio grabbed the cold fingers, moaning at the feel of them, and hurriedly curled around the pale hand. "I-i'm too hot…"

"Victor…we should put him in a cold bath. It'll cool him down." Yuuri bit his lip, eyeing the way the teen was wrapped around his lover. His skin was actually really smooth…he'd never noticed. Dark eyes started to run down the toned stomach- WUAA. NO. BAD YUURI.

He averted his eyes, cheeks vividly red.

Victor glanced back. "What? Oh, yes. Can you stay with-."

"I'll go start the tub." He hurriedly saod and quickly and rushed out of there in record time.

Victor meanwhile blinked in confusion. "alright." He yelped when his fingers touched something hard and wet.

"Ah. Yurio. Mind letting go? You're not exactly my dick of choice..." He wiggled his hand, trying to pull back.

A whimper, and he was released. "Fu- fuck off." Yurio rolled over, body visibly shining with sweat and panting.

The older man sighed, and hauled the body out with the blankets.

"Hey! Let me go! Nng-."

"We're going to get you into a nice cool bath. Doesn't that sound nice?" He adjusted Yurio so his legs were wrapped around his waist, all in all probably not the best position but oh well.

"Yeah…niiice..uuuhh, I-i. W-wait victor, you're. I think I'm gonna--" The blonde gasped, eyes rolling backwards as he thrusted and shook against the hard chest, little hiccuping wails of pleasure following them along the halls. Up the stairs they went, the small figure twitching as every step rubbed his overstimulated body.

"We're here." The lithe body groaned in relief, not even noticing when he was passed into different softer hands, which placed him in the cold water.

"Ah.." Yurio shivered.

"Does that feel better?" Yuuri smoothed back his hair, concerned with how his hand came back wet with sweat.

"Mm." Yurio slid down until the bottom half of his face was submerged. It was better. But it didn't do anything to quell the viciously unforgiving hard on he had. He pulled his legs together, ignoring how his body flinched at the contact.

It was still hard to breath.

"We'll be right outside okay?" The door clicked closed.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Yuuri was enveloped in Victor's arms. "You like him don't you." His tone was pouty, but surprisingly not grudgy.

"I can't hide anything from you, Yuuri. Yes, I do. It's not hard to tell he's caught your eye as well." Victor tipped his lover's head back, and took comfort in the little puffs of breath sent at his lips. He was blushing, beautiful dark eyes uncased.

He's.. really pretty." Yuuri's never been smooth, so his description was that of about an infatuated highschool freshman.

"Well if we both like him…" Victor trailed his fingers up his jaw and to his chin.

"! You can't mean..V-victor! He's still so- I don't even know if he's…interested." His mind was newly opened to the possibilities, and there was no stopping the dirty thoughts that invaded his mind.

"The we ask him. The drug isn't showing any signs of stopping, and Yurio must be struggling. Imagine how it'd feel…" The silver haired partner pushed his over against the door, lips traveling the shell if his ear. "To be so hot and ready, being denied release. Shouldn't we show him there's nothing to be ashamed of?"

By now, Yuuri was yearning to feel the familiar lips catch his. "Ahh…okay.." He leaned up on his toes, ready for his treat….except he never reached it.

Victor smirked. "Not yet babe. Wait."  
Yuuri groaned quietly but pulled away pouting. "Fine."

Yurio meanwhile was squirming in the cool water, head back and a leg thrown out. He breathed heavily, and released a slow long moan. Shit, he really couldn't take this anymore. "Ah- I'm…nng!"

The water became a cloudy white, and the blonde whimpered. It hadn't gone away. How long was this going to last??

Yurio kneeled on shaky legs, and unplugged the tub. Good forbid Viktor and his piglet see that. And right on time the water was gone, because not a minute later they came back in.

Yurio gasped, covering himself. A small breathy noise left his lips as he did so. It still felt good even to move. Victor came to kneel in front of him.

"W-what do you want?"

"Well Yurio. I think we found a way to solve your problem."

Yurio sighed in relief. "Thank god. I-"

"We're going to fuck you." The silver haired skater smiled.

All the blood in the blonde teen's body seemed to rush to his cheeks, and baby pink lips gaped, fruitlessly trying to convey a response.

Yuuri watched off to the side, unusually quiet.

"O-oh. Uh- I. W-well, ah-…." Yurio shivered, eyes hidden by his bangs but red cheeks in full view. His whole body seemed to flush, and hesitantly, to their surprise….

"..okay.."

Victor laughed softly, reaching a hand out to cup a shoulder in reassurance. He leaned in quickly to whisper into his ear, "Good boy."

Yurio looked down, biting his lip.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was watching, eyes shining.

Then…"Alright. Let's undress."

Victor smiled, unaware of the feelings his words caused. Yuuri came forward, shirt already off and braving it. A hand slid first from the teen's cheek, down to his collarbone and chest…  
"Can I touch you?"  
Eyes wide, the blonde looked on dumbly. Turns out this piggy was more or less ripped. He nodded, a gasp of surprise as his member was firmly gripped.  
"Ah! Mm-" He slapped his own hand over his mouth, hips unexpectedly thrusting into Yuuri's fist.

Blue eyes met a crystal clear ocean, and Victor smirked. He leaned on the tub with one hand, lifting Yurio's hand away, and closed in to kiss the ice skater over his lover's shoulder.  
"You taste good, Yurio." He mumbled against the soft lips.  
Shuddering, the blond kissed back, only breaking the kiss occasionally to cry out in pleasure.

"ugn..." He shivered, arms wrapping around Victor over Yuuri. "Please…I think I'm gonna die if I dont..c-cum."

Which is how they all found themeselves on the cool tiled floor; Yuuri on his back, and the blonde on him, greedily rubbing himself against Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for next chap? What do u wanna see? Positions, dirty talk?

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be more. Tell me. & give me a few tips bout what u'd like to see in the next chapter ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Lmao i feel so evil for putting him through this


End file.
